Amnesia
by CloudXMK
Summary: You might have known from either playing MKX or watching on Youtube about Scorpion nearly committing Hara-Kiri but was stopped by Raiden. But what if Raiden wasn't able to stop him from committing Hara-Kiri? This is the story of Scorpion's end. Or is it? (Characters may act a bit/completely OC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story that I thought of. Ever since I finished Scorpion's Klassic Tower ending in MKX, I had wondered what if Raiden wasn't able to stop Scorpion from doing Hara-Kiri. This is the story that I have been working on to answer that question. Just to let you know, this story also has the same fatherly relationship between Hanzo and Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin like in my previous stories. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 _*Thoughts*_

Rapid footsteps thudded against the stone floor, echoing the dark tunnel. Raiden ran as fast as he could through the dark tunnels under the Sky Temple. Sweat clung to his face and his muscles burnt but he never stopped to take a breath. He stopped before a closed portal entrance, quickly opening it before stepping foot into it.

Hanzo knelt on the stone floor before the Jinsei. As he knelt there, he started recalling the events that occurred a few days ago. Guilt, regret and despair swirled in him as he remembered how he played a part in Shinnok's escape from his amulet and nearly destroying Earthrealm. Sighing deeply, he took out a sharp short blade, the metal glinting under the blue glow of the Jinsei.

Hanzo stared at the blade, his mind in turmoil, _"I nearly brought a great calamity on Earthrealm because of my anger and desire for vengeance. My honor is stained and I have shattered relationships with the Special Forces and their leaders. I will not allow the Shirai Ryu to be punished for my mistake. I will correct this serious offense. I know Takeda will lead them well when the time comes for him to become Grandmaster."_

Hanzo gripped the blade between his hands, raising it into the air. In a second, he plunged the blade into his stomach deeply. Hanzo gasped and coughed out blood a bit. He then removed the blade once more raising it into the air with trembling hands before stabbing himself through his heart, twisting it.

Hanzo coughed out more blood, the red liquid flowing out through his yellow mask painting it slightly red and red droplets spattering onto the cold stone floor. His yellow vest quickly turned a dark red as his blood continued to pump out of his fatal wounds.

Groaning in pain, Hanzo dropped onto the ground and landed on his side with a soft thud. He watched as his life essence leaked out of him onto the ground, flowing through the gaps in the stone floor. As he laid there, his breathing slowing down to a mere whisper, he couldn't help but shed tears of sorrow, regret and guilt.

He regretted attacking the Special Forces, fighting against his allies, putting Takeda and the others in terrible danger against the revenants and Shinnok, possibly burning allied ties between the Shirai Ryu and the Special Forces and not restoring the revenants.

As darkness enveloped his vision, Hanzo gave one long deep shuddering breath before he fell limp as his heart stopped and his lungs no longer took in air.

Raiden ran and ran finally reaching the doors of the Jinsei chamber. Quickly opening it, he found himself with a sight that he had wanted to prevent. There before him was Hanzo in a large pool of his own blood, ghostly pale and limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys. I hope that you all have a good night. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow. I just need to fix a couple of things in it. To Dr. MKDemigodZ, you'll know soon enough how Hanzo comes back. Here is the second chapter for all of you guys to enjoy.**

Takeda had been worried for the past three days now. Ever since he got a letter from Hanzo addressed for him and the others, stating that he had left to correct his mistakes and not make the Shirai Ryu accountable for the attack on Special Forces, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to it. Something sinister.

Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin also felt the same uneasy feeling that Takeda felt but they simply reassured themselves it was nothing and comforted Takeda who seemed to be taking it the worst and was on the point of having a panic attack.

Cassie patted her hand on Takeda's shoulder, giving him a small measure of comfort, "I'm sure that Master Hanzo is fine. He could be simply trying to meet mom and apologize for his actions."

Kung Jin agreed with Cassie, "Yeah Takeda. Scorps might just be apologizing to General Blade and trying not to get himself killed by her. Have you seen how pissed she was? I mean…"

Jacqui punched Kung Jin in the arm, making him cry out in pain. She then kneeled before Takeda, holding his hand, "I'm sure he's fine Takeda. Just ignore what Kung Jin said. General Blade is not going to kill Master Hanzo."

Takeda nodded his head weakly, thanking the others for their reassurances. However, the same sinister, uneasy feeling that he had been having since that day did not disappear, making him very concerned. Dark thoughts then started to emerge in his mind from Hanzo possibly heavily injured or dead.

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, Takeda left the room to train hoping to keep his mind occupied on something more productive than just sitting on his bed, conjuring up all kinds of horrible situations that Hanzo got involved in.

It seemed that Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin were also in the same situation as Takeda. Dark thoughts had started to plague them concerning Hanzo's fate but they simply put it aside, telling themselves that it was nothing and keeping their minds occupied on other issues.

Sonya was staring down the letter laying before her on the war table. She had been going through some plans to increase training for the Special Forces when Kenshi had come in with a letter in his hand. Once Kenshi had wordlessly given it to her, she wanted to burn it straight away. On the envelope was the name of the one man she was not happy with at the moment.

Breaking the silence, Sonya then questioned Kenshi as to why this letter was here, "Hanzo Hasashi. I really don't want to know about him let alone hear his name mentioned after the fiasco he put us through. Granted, there were no casualties in the Special Forces but he didn't give us the chance to restore the revenants, our friends, and nearly destroyed Earthrealm once he let Shinnok escape. So tell me Kenshi, why did you bring this letter with his name on it to me?"

Kenshi simply looked at Sonya, his blindfolded eyes glaring at her. "Sonya. Please do not speak ill of my friend. I know he has earned your wrath but think about what would happen if Hanzo had not arrived. You know that D'vorah was already planning to meet Quan Chi at the base. She would have simply helped Quan Chi escape and Shinnok would still be released from the amulet. The revenants would then come and would have simply fought us. We would still not have a chance to restore them."

With a deep sigh, Kenshi walked up to the war table, sliding the letter towards Sonya, "Look, I am not here to argue with you. I came here to deliver you this letter from Hanzo when I visited the Shirai Ryu compound. One of the Shirai Ryu ninjas came up to me and told me that Hanzo was gone for the moment and he told me that Hanzo had ordered him to give me this letter and deliver it to you. So please read it."

Sonya glared banefully at Kenshi before taking the letter and ripping the envelope open. She took out the piece of paper stuffed into it and started reading it.

 ** _"General Blade, I would like to apologize for my actions on the day that Shinnok was released from the amulet. It was my decision as Grandmaster not the Shirai Ryu to attack your base that day. It was I who ordered my men to do so and they obeyed my commands as you would know since you have an army of your own._**

 ** _If I had not attacked, then Shinnok would not have been released and nearly destroy Earthrealm. It was my fault for putting your daughter, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin in perilous danger. I may also have shattered allied ties between my clan and the Special Forces and I ask you this, please do not let my mistake leave my clan defenseless. It is my mistake and I take full blame for it all. Please do not blame the Shirai Ryu._**

 ** _My honor has been stained and I will see to it that this mistake will be corrected. I wish you well."_**

"Signed, Hanzo Hasashi." As Sonya put the letter down onto the table, she could feel the self-blame and self-loathing in every word that Hanzo wrote. She was unnerved and felt uneasy particularly about Hanzo's words on correcting his mistake. It sounded as if he was going to do something drastic. For once, she was concerned for the man's well-being. Just as she was about to tell Kenshi the contents of the letter, one of her men came running into the tent.

"General Blade! The Thunder God Raiden is here! And he's carrying something but we don't know what it is because it's covered under a white piece of cloth."

Kenshi and Sonya ran out of the tent. They were soon joined by Johnny, Takeda, Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin who were all asking as to what was going on after hearing the commotion outside. Sonya silenced them all, informing them that Raiden is here carrying something.

As they stood in front of the tent, they watched as the Special Forces soldiers parted like the Red Sea, letting Raiden pass. They watched him walk up to them with a sorrowful face, a body covered under a white cloth in his arms.

As Raiden got closer, they noticed that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. Concerned for Raiden's state, Sonya wanted to run up to Raiden when a small gust of wind blew a bit of the cloth off. His hood down and his mask gone, Hanzo Hasashi's face came into view. But what struck fear into their hearts was the sight of dried blood lining down Hanzo's mouth and his ghostly pale skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to fix up some errors in this chapter and I'm posting the third chapter up today. I hope that you enjoy it and have a good day.**

Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin stared wide-eyed in horror at the scene before them. As Raiden got closer to them, they noticed dark red stains of blood on the cloth. Fearing the worse, Takeda ran up to Raiden, ripping Hanzo from his arms and laying him down on the ground.

He ripped the cloth off him only to be met with a horrendous sight. There on his master's body were two deep stab wounds on his chest and stomach. "No… NO NO NO!"

Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin came up to Takeda's side. Cassie placed her fingers on Hanzo's neck trying to find a pulse. She found nothing. Cursing, she quickly told Kung Jin to start chest compressions while she tried to help him breathe.

Kenshi tried to telepathically contact Hanzo but was only met with silence. As Sonya watched her daughter and Kung Jin try desperately to save Hanzo, all her anger towards him drained away. Raiden just stood there, his head down. Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi jogged up to Raiden, hoping that he would tell them that he came here for Hanzo to get treated for his wounds.

Their worst fears came to life when Raiden looked up to them, his pale blue eyes full of sorrow and shook his head. Johnny kneeled next to Cassie, pulling her close to him and held her there. Cassie struggled against her father's grip.

"Dad! Let me go! I need to save him!" Cassie refused to accept that Hanzo was gone. That the man who took care of her and her three friends when they were younger and became another father figure was dead.

"Cassie. Stop. Hanzo's gone. I'm sorry but he's gone." Cassie looked up to her father's sorrowful eyes before looking at her mother who also had the same sorrowful expression, confirming the dreaded news. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt her heart rip apart. She sobbed against her father's shoulder, soaking his jacket.

Takeda tried to contact Hanzo telepathically too but only found silence. He couldn't even hear a mere whisper from Hanzo's mind. Takeda however refused to believe his father figure was dead and tried to take over from Cassie but was held in place by Jacqui and Kenshi. He tried to fight against his father's hold and told Jacqui to let him go but once he saw Kenshi's sorrowful expression on his face and the tears streaming down Jacqui's face, the news was as clear as day.

Takeda hugged Jacqui, sobbing loudly. Jacqui could only wrap her arms around Takeda, trying to comfort him but failing as she too broke down. Kenshi could only watch the two of them break down, the scene described to him by Sento as grief engulfed him.

Kung Jin was sweating buckets as he continued the chest compressions, refusing to stop. He didn't even notice Sonya kneel in front of him and gently grab his wrists, stopping him. He looked up to her and tried to protest only to be met with Sonya's sorrowful face. Kung Jin looked back and forth at Sonya and Hanzo, slowly turning numb. Sonya released Kung Jin and watched as he sat down on the ground, his legs curling up to his chest and his arms wrapping around them, his head on his knees. She could hear Kung Jin softly sobbing as Raiden kneeled next to him and comforted him.

Sonya didn't know what to think. At first she was angry at Hanzo for his actions but now here she was kneeling beside his corpse, looking at Hanzo's pale and still face, his eyes closed to the world. She felt sorrow and grief for the dead man, tears pattering onto the ground. The Special Forces troops looked on at the scene with their heads bowed, their helmets held in their hands.

Everyone that day grieved and mourned for Hanzo, the cries and wails of Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin the only sounds echoeing throughout the base.

While Sonya led Johnny, who was carrying Hanzo's body, to the morgue with Raiden, Kenshi took the four young adults back to the tent. Before Sonya left, she had told Kenshi to call Jax and Vera to the base. "Jacqui really needs comfort right now from her parents after everything that has happened today."

With Kenshi gone to make the call, Jacqui, Takeda, Kung Jin and Cassie all sat on the ground next to each other, their legs curled up to their chests and their arms around their knees. Every time they tried to say something, their throats would clog up and fresh tears would drip from their eyes. All they could do was sit there drawing comfort from each other, quietly mourning and grieving for Hanzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn everyone, I hope that I didn't make Sonya too OC or completely OC. It's all part of the story but I understand if you do not like this Sonya that I am portraying. If I do make her too OC then I apologize.**

Johnny laid Hanzo gently onto the cold steel table. He moved away from the table, his head down and his fists clenched. Sonya stood beside the table, her right hand on top of Hanzo's cold hand no longer warmer than usual from his residual hellfire. She shivered. Raiden just silently leaned against the wall, the shadows cast by his straw hat dancing across his face in the dimly lit room.

"Raiden, what happened? How did Hanzo…" Sonya felt her throat clog up, unable to finish the sentence. Raiden took a long deep breath, before looking to Sonya. It terrified both Johnny and Sonya looking so defeated. His face seemed to have aged by twenty years.

"Hanzo had been… upset and depressed lately. When I tried to question as to what was the matter, he would simply say that he was fine. I was concerned but left it that, hoping that Hanzo would come speak with me when he wished to. Hanzo had left for the Sky Temple and had told the monks that he was here to meet me and discuss certain issues. At the time, I was checking on the protective seals at the boundaries of the Sky Temple. The monks had asked him to wait by the entrance which he obliged."

Raiden pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing his story, telling the two of them how he had arrived only for the monks to tell him that Hanzo had snuck into the chamber and locked himself in there, how he had felt an uneasy feeling creeping into him as the monks told him of what had happened, how he had ran to Jinsei chamber as fast as he could to stop Hanzo but only to find him dead in the chamber with a dagger in his chest, "I was too late again."

Raiden felt guilt and self-blame seeped into him. He was a god and yet again he had failed once more to stop another death.

Johnny stared wide-eyed in horror at a loss for words. He felt like vomiting all the contents in his stomach after hearing Raiden's story. He may at first not liked the man when he was still a hellspawn wraith but he had begun to enjoy his company usually with the occasional teasing him and getting chased by Hanzo threatening to burn him to a crisp. He respected the man for his spirit. No matter how hard life gave him and kicked him down, he would always get back up and fight back. To hear Hanzo give up on life and kill himself just made him sick.

Johnny once again found his voice, questioning the Thunder God as to why he would kill himself, "Raiden, why the hell would Hanzo kill himself? You mentioned he had been upset and depressed but why?"

"Guilt, regret, self-blame and self-loathing. I suspected that Hanzo may have been upset for his indirect play in Shinnok's release and making his clan get punished for his mistake but I had told him that he was not at fault. Instead he had helped us in getting rid of Quan Chi. If he had not attacked the base that day, we would then have to face another powerful enemy. He simply accepted the answer but I should have looked deeper. I should have realized…"

Sonya cut Raiden off, her tearful eyes staring at Hanzo's still and lifeless face, "No Raiden. It wasn't simply just that. He also must have regretted putting Cassie and the others in danger. You both know how much he cares for those four since they were little. And the thought of putting them against the revenants and a Fallen Elder God because of his actions must have destroyed him inside."

Both men felt Sonya's words sink in, realizing the ring of truth in them. Hanzo had always had a close relationship with the four young adults ever since he was given the task of babysitting them when they were younger. At first, he had protested but in the end gave in. Over the next couple of months, he and the four kids had developed a strong bond almost similar to a father/daughter-son relationship. It would have destroyed him if anything happened to them.

Sonya furiously wiped her eyes, as tears streamed down her face landing on the steel table, "It was my fault. I… I blamed him for the entire mess. I broke our allied ties with the Shirai Ryu even though he told me himself that he would gladly take the blame and be punished for it. I…"

Johnny went over to Sonya, hugging her and trying to comfort her, "Sonya. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

Sonya struggled against Johnny, trying to break free, "NO Johnny! You don't understand! I let my anger run loose. You know what I did to him the day before he sent the letter Johnny? He had came to the base wanting to plead once more to not let the Shirai Ryu pay for his mistake and the moment he entered the tent, I took out my gun and pointed it at him in the face. I told him to get out, to not come back or suffer the consequences. I was so furious and enraged that I spoke out words to him that I regret now."

 _Flashback_

 _Sonya had a gun pointing at Hanzo's face. Hanzo didn't even flinch. He knew that he deserved that after the entire fiasco that he played a part in, "General Blade, I…"_

 _"Hanzo. Get out of my tent now and never come back here or to the base ever else you suffer severe consequences for it."_

 _The Shirai Ryu ninja once again tried to speak to Sonya only to hear her say in a cold voice that he thought and wished to never hear._

 _"And I will not let you see my daughter and the others. After what you put them through, you don't deserve to see them. Just shows that you don't care for their well-being. After all, you put them against a Fallen Elder God and his servants."_

 _Sonya watched with a stony face as Hanzo flinched. She never noticed the flicker of hurt in Hanzo's eyes before they returned to the same stern look. Once Hanzo left, she simply went back to work, not knowing the damage she did to him._

 _Flashback_

Johnny looked at his ex-wife horrified. To hear her say such cruel words just didn't seem like her at all. Even Raiden had the same horrified expression on his face.

Sonya was now sobbing, her walls completely torn down. She didn't care that her front that she always had to maintain for her soldiers was gone. She didn't care that her ex-husband and a god was watching her break down. She regretted those words but she could never take them back and now Hanzo was dead.

Johnny pulled her close to him, letting her lean her head on top of his chest. He comforted her, telling her softly to stop blaming herself.

"B-But Johnny…" Johnny placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. "No Sonya. Listen to me. Yes I was horrified that you would say such cruel words but I am not blaming you. Sonya, you were angry and you had every right to be. Our daughter had to go fight an Elder God. What parent would not be worried sick and fearing for their child's life when you know they are in perilous danger? You are a mother first and a General second. Hanzo knew that he had earned a mother's wrath. He would have been in the same boat as you if we had put Takeda and the others in the same situation. So please, stop blaming yourself."

Sonya just nodded weakly before leaning on Johnny once more, softly weeping as she grieved for Hanzo. Johnny just stroked her hair as he too mourned for Hanzo.

Raiden looked on at the scene before him with a heavy heart. Hanzo never deserved such a cruel fate like this. He had to find a way to save him. Leaving silently, Raiden left the morgue and the grieving couple and headed off to meet the Elder Gods and plead for Hanzo's soul back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the support and reviews guys. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you all enjoy this story so far. Without further ado, here is the fifth chapter.**

Far away from the Special Forces base, in the mountains, stood a lone figure before several ghostly figures. In the middle of a large platform surrounded by stone pillars, Raiden pleaded before the Elder Gods for Hanzo' soul but he was quickly losing his case.

Raiden gritted his teeth, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. He was getting frustrated from the Elder Gods' refusal to bring back Hanzo's soul. Once more in desperation, he tried to argue with them and beg them to bring Hanzo's soul back from the Netherrealm.

"Elder Gods please I beseech before you! Please bring back Hanzo's soul. He doesn't deserve this fate."

In a deep resounding voice, one of the Elder Gods refused, saying that it is against the laws of life and death.

"We cannot bring him back Raiden. The dead should remain dead. To bring back the dead is an offense to the laws of life and death. Also he released Shinnok from his amulet."

"Indirectly. From what I have gathered from the others, Quan Chi had one of his minions toss him the amulet and was muttering a spell to release him before Hanzo could kill him. At least he helped in weakening a bit of Shinnok's forces. He managed to kill Quan Chi and you know that Earthrealm would not be standing today if Quan Chi had remained alive."

The Elder Gods remained silent, musing over Raiden's argument. After a few minutes of silence, one of the Elder Gods spoke to Raiden, "You are indeed correct Raiden. If Quan Chi had remained alive and helped Shinnok, Earthrealm would no longer exist. Very well. We will grant your request."

A bright blue light flashed before Raiden, making him cover his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light died down, a blue wispy orb floated in front of him. Taking it gently, he felt the orb throb like a heartbeat in his hands.

Raiden thanked the Elder Gods and was about to leave when one of them stopped him, giving him a dark warning that sent shivers down Raiden's spine.

"We granted you your request Raiden and brought Hanzo Hasashi's soul back. However, there will be a heavy price for such an action as punishment for violating the laws of life and death."

Raiden nodded solemnly before leaving for the base in a flash of lightning.

Back at the base, Sonya had calmed down after her breakdown in the morgue. She and Johnny covered Hanzo in a white sheet of cloth before heading back to the tent to meet the others. Jax and Vera had arrived in record time and were in the tent, comforting Jacqui. Kenshi was also back in the tent, comforting Takeda.

As Johnny and Sonya entered the tent, a bright flash of lightning struck inside the tent, blinding everyone temporarily. Blinking their eyes, they were met with Raiden holding some kind of object in his hands.

"Raiden. What is that you are holding?" 

Raiden held up the blue wispy orb before them, "This, Sonya, is Hanzo Hasashi's soul. I pleaded before the Elder Gods to let me bring his soul back to him."

The four young adults immediately got up and started questioning Raiden all at once along with the adults until Raiden made them all quiet down.

"Master Raiden, how did you plead before the Elder Gods? They wouldn't agree to such a thing because it is a violation of the laws of life and death."

"It doesn't matter how I plead to them Kung Jin. What matters is that I have brought his soul with me. However, the Elder Gods did warn me that there is a heavy price for doing such a deed. What this price is, I do not know. Come, we should head back to the morgue and give Hanzo his soul back."

Carrying Hanzo's soul between his palms, the gang followed Raiden to the morgue. Seeing Hanzo under the white sheet of cloth brought back fresh tears into the eyes of Takeda, Kung Jin, Jacqui and Cassie. Johnny gently pulled the cloth away, revealing Hanzo in the same bloody outfit that he wore when he killed himself in the Jinsei chamber.

Jax cursed under his breath while Vera gasped upon seeing Hanzo's state. Raiden slowly walked up to Hanzo's cold corpse and gently pushed the blue orb into his chest. Raiden then stepped back, hoping that this would bring Hanzo back.

Everyone watched in silent anticipation and hope, waiting for the moment for Hanzo to wake up and just give them the usual stern glare. As the seconds ticked by, they started to lose the newfound hope they had. Just as everyone were about to accept that Hanzo was never coming back, he suddenly opened his eyes and gasped out loud.

They watched as his wounds slowly start to heal and close up, leaving two fresh new scars. Everyone ran up to Hanzo's side, Sonya gripping Hanzo's hand telling him to stay awake along with everyone else as his eyes slowly closed. The last thing Hanzo heard was the cries of everyone around him before unconsciousness took him under once more.

Hanzo woke up to the sounds of beeping machines beside him. He blinked his eyes open and found himself on a soft bed. He looked around the sparsely decorated room, wondering where he was. Suddenly, he heard the door open and watched as a young woman with light skin and blond hair, two young men of Asian descent and another young women with dark skin and black hair came into the room.

When they saw him, Hanzo saw a multitude of emotions across their faces before they came up to him and started to bombard him with questions or just telling him how relieved they were. He quickly quieted them down asking for a glass of water.

Once Hanzo drank the glass of water given to him, he asked them a question that brought faces of shock and fear staring back at him.

"Who are you people?"


	6. Chapter 6

**As you know Hanzo's lost his memory. But how much of his memories did he lose? Thank you for all the support guys. Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Who are you people?"

The question lingered in the air as Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin stared back at Hanzo completely taken aback by his question. Everyone was trying to reign in their wild emotions but it was getting harder seeing Hanzo's confused face.

Takeda gulped before speaking to Hanzo, trying to keep his voice from trembling, "I'm Takeda, this is Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin." Takeda introduced each of them to Hanzo before once more asking him if he knew his own name just to test if he truly was suffering from severe memory loss.

Hanzo looked at the young man in front of him, his brow furrowed with confusion, "Of course I know my name. My name is… my name is…" Hanzo's eyes widened in realization that he can't remember his name. Hanzo started to panic, repeatedly yelling out that he couldn't remember his name.

The others restrained him and tried to calm him down. The ruckus was so loud that it reached the hallway and drew a large crowd outside the room. Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Vera, Kenshi and Raiden had heard the commotion and rushed to Hanzo's room. They came in just in time to see Hanzo slowly calming down and Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin holding him down.

Once the four young adults saw the adults came into the room, they released Hanzo and took them outside the room, closing the door. Jax and Johnny had addressed the crowd to return to their duties, leaving an empty hallway once more.

Everyone was slightly worried for Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui judging from their troubled faces. The four of them explained to them that once Hanzo woke up, he didn't recognize them let alone remember them and he also couldn't remember his own name. By the time they finished, Cassie and Jacqui were weeping, Takeda was trying his best to hold back his tears but failing and Kung Jin also looked teary-eyed.

Raiden shook his head. The Elder Gods had warned him that there was a heavy price to be paid and now he knew what it was now. The cost was Hanzo losing all his memories. If he couldn't remember the four people standing before him and his name, chances are he wouldn't remember the first massacre of the Shirai Ryu and his family, being Grandmaster of the current rebuilt Shirai Ryu, his allied ties with the Lin Kuei and Kuai Liang, everyone gathered out here, his time as a hellspawn wraith and many more.

Sighing heavily, Raiden told the people gathered before him to let him speak with Hanzo for the time being. After all, the four young adults really needed some closure and comfort after everything they just witnessed. There is nothing more painful than knowing that the man who became a father figure and mentor no longer recognizes you or remembers you at all. It's the equivalent of him being dead.

Nodding, the parents of the four young adults took them away leaving Raiden in the hallway. Raiden then entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He approached Hanzo and pulled up a chair and sat next to Hanzo's bedside, patiently waiting for him to start the conversation.

Hanzo watched as a man with blue pupil less eyes wearing some kind of white garments and a straw hat walked up to him and sat on a chair next to him. He was slowly getting unnerved from the man's eyes and the silence in the room. He looked down to his hands, preferring to stare at them as he asked the stranger in a soft voice unlike his usual deep voice.

"Where am I? Who am I? Why do those people in the room before you came expect me to know they are and who are you?"

Raiden told Hanzo his full name and explained as to why Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui were expecting him to remember them. He also introduced himself before Hanzo only for him to shake his head and laugh out loud.

Hanzo laughed out loud when he heard the man before him claim himself to be a god, "That's a good one."

Raiden merely smiled and let lightning spark across his arms, shocking Hanzo, "You were saying Hanzo?"

Hanzo blinked and pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that this man just produced electricity in front of him. Looking at the man or god curiously, Hanzo asked Raiden if he could tell him everything about his life since he lost all of his memories. Raiden obliged and told Hanzo his entire life as much as he could throughout the entire afternoon as Hanzo took in each detail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the support guys. I've got a busy week ahead of me so I will be updating much slower than before. This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy !**

 _ ***Letter***_

 _*Thoughts*_

Once Raiden finished telling Hanzo's life to Hanzo, Hanzo could only just stare silently at his hands with his head bowed, his head spinning and a multitude of emotions swirling in his chest. He was surprised to know that he had had a family and was part of a clan called the Shirai Ryu but somehow he felt joy and love when Raiden mentioned his wife and son.

He felt white-hot rage when Raiden mentioned that his wife and son along with his clan were slaughtered by a sorcerer named Quan Chi but he had disguised himself as one of his current allies, Kuai Liang otherwise known as Sub-zero.

As Raiden continued to tell him his life as a resurrected hellspawn wraith and a lapdog to Quan Chi, killing Kuai Liang's older brother Bi-Han despite that he was tricked, returning to life, rebuilding the Shirai Ryu clan, making new allies and more, he couldn't help but feel guilt, regret, peace and all kinds of different emotions that he couldn't put words to.

Raiden purposefully left out Hanzo's indirect part in the Shinnok crisis and his suicide. He believed that now was not the right time for him to know such a heavy burden and the reason for his memory loss was the price to be paid for returning back from the dead.

Sighing heavily, Hanzo got up from the bed. He noticed the same bloody clothes that he had been wearing since the past two days. Hanzo asked the Thunder God if he could get some new clean clothes while he took a long-needed shower. Raiden nodded and left Hanzo to have his privacy while he went to meet the others if there were any spare clean clothes for Hanzo to wear in the meantime.

Once Raiden left, Hanzo went into the small bathroom only to meet a large walled mirror once he flipped the switch on. As Hanzo stood there, he felt that he was in a stranger's body wearing such strange attire of clothes. It looked as if he came from an ancient ninja clan which Raiden said he was a part of and the Grandmaster as well.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hanzo began stripping off his filthy clothes, dropping them to the cold tiled floor. He was shocked at the amount of different scars across his naked body.

 _"What the hell? I look like as if I've been through a shredder."_

Hanzo couldn't help but notice the two fresh pink scars on his stomach and on his chest over his heart. He traced the scar on his chest with his callous finger when a sudden flashback hit him. He saw himself on a cold stone floor with a dagger in his chest on exactly the same spot as his scar, finding himself unable to breathe.

Hanzo snapped back to reality gasping out loud. He quickly turned on the shower before diving in, letting the cold water hit his back. He panted loudly, gulping in mouthfuls of oxygen. He could feel his heart racing as if he had just ran a mile.

As the minutes ticked by and steam slowly started to rise in the bathroom, he slowly calmed down letting the hot water rain across his back. He found the hot water comforting. Hanzo took his time scrubbing all the dirt and blood on him. Once he was finished, he turned off the shower, dried himself and tied a towel around his waist.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Hanzo knew he needed a shave. Once he shaved his beard back to its proper short-trimmed look, he felt as if he needed to cut his hair short. Seeing himself in long hair felt like a reminder of who he was before he lost his memories and the high expectations of being that same man. He shivered slightly at that thought. He felt like as if he was in a stranger's body and hearing the Thunder God tell him about his entire life seemed like a story of another person.

He knew that everyone were expecting him to be the same man, but he wasn't anymore. And he probably will never be. With his mind made up, Hanzo started to cut his hair with a pair of scissors he found in the bathroom cabinet. By the time he was finished, there was a large pile of hair strands on the floor. Looking back at the mirror, he no longer had the straight long hair but now short raven black hair.

Hanzo walked out of the bathroom to find a short-sleeved black shirt and black khaki cargo pants folded on the bed. He also found a pair of dark brown combat boots near the bed. He noticed a piece of paper on top of the shirt. He took the paper and read it.

 ** _Hanzo, I asked General Blade if there were any spare clothes and footwear for you to wear in the meantime. These are the only clothes and footwear that she could find that matched your size. I hope that they are comfortable for you._**

 _ **Raiden**_

Hanzo set aside the paper and got dressed into his new clothes and put on his new boots. Hanzo then left the room, searching for the rest of the gang.

At the recreation room, Takeda, Kung Jin, and Jacqui were sitting next to Cassie who was holding a cup of hot coffee. After everything that just happened, she needed some caffeine in her system to calm herself. Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin were also trying to calm themselves, with some hot tea or coffee and a bit of jokes told to each other. Sonya was talking with Kenshi about this new development while Johnny, Jax and Vera asked Raiden about the conversation he had with Hanzo.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Hanzo stepped in to the many looks of the people gathered in the recreation room. Everyone stopped talking once they saw Hanzo in his new look, the silence slowly turning awkward.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence and the stare down that everyone was giving him, Hanzo gulped a bit before muttering out a short greeting.

"Hello. Did I… miss anything?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys are all having a good day. This is the latest chapter that I will post for the meantime cause this weekend and next week, I'm going to be quite busy. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin and Cassie stared at the man or in this case stranger in front of them. Seeing Hanzo with short hair in a black short-sleeved shirt and black khaki cargo pants was like seeing a complete stranger. They felt the undeniable truth sink in. The man that they have come to see as another father figure and mentor no longer exists only to be replaced by this stranger.

Sonya, Johnny, Vera and Jax were completely taken aback by Hanzo's new look. Even Kenshi was taken aback after Sento described Hanzo's new look. He no longer looked like the man they had come to know and respect as Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu but a completely normal Japanese man.

Johnny snapped back to reality and walked up to Hanzo. He slapped his hand across Hanzo's back, knocking the wind out of Hanzo. He gave Hanzo his usual bright grin.

"No you didn't miss anything pal! I'm Johnny by the way, Cassie's dad. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone!"

Johnny brought Hanzo before Sonya, Jax, Vera, Kenshi and Raiden. Raiden smiled at him, greeting him once more. Vera started acting as mother hen, questioning Hanzo if was fine, if he still feels pain and more. Hanzo politely told her that he was fine. Jax, noticing Hanzo's confused face and remembering Raiden telling them that he no longer remembers them, introduced himself and his wife. Sonya and Kenshi did the same.

As Hanzo and the adults made small talk, he found out that Sonya was Johnny's ex-wife and Cassie's mother, Jacqui was the daughter of Jax and Vera, Kung Jin was Kung Lao's cousin whom he learnt from Raiden had passed away while Takeda was Kenshi's son. When Hanzo asked Kenshi about Takeda's mother, he flinched slightly before muttering out to Hanzo that she passed away many years ago.

Hanzo felt horrible for asking said questions about Kung Jin's cousin and Takeda's mother. He apologized to Kenshi for asking such a question.

"I'm sorry Kenshi. I had no idea."

"It's fine Hanzo. You didn't know and you were just curious." Kenshi smiled a bit at Hanzo although he felt his heart break when he was reminded of Suchin and the reminder that Hanzo no longer knew what happened to her. It was as if he was talking with a stranger not his best friend.

Hanzo then turned to Kung Jin also apologizing for his blatant question about his cousin Kung Lao. Kung Jin simply remained silent, looking at Hanzo. After a few seconds, Kung Jin simply waved it off.

"No worries, Master Hanzo. You didn't know." Although Kung Jin knew Hanzo had once known that his cousin was dead and a revenant at that.

"Uhm. Kung Jin, could you and the others not call me Master. Just call me Hanzo. I know you wish to address me as by that title but I just can't see myself as that."

Cassie and Takeda immediately stood up, pushing back the metal chairs they were sitting on causing a loud screech before they stomped out of the room. Kung Jin then followed the two of them, leaving only Jacqui behind.

Hanzo was surprised by their reactions and slightly hurt. He knew that the four young adults expected him to be the same man but he didn't know they would react this badly. He could pretend to be the man they knew but he wouldn't know where to start. He couldn't even remember how he acted before.

Seeing Hanzo's upset face, Jacqui stood up and slowly approached Hanzo to stand before him. She just stood there in front of him with her head down, making every single adult including Hanzo worried. Before Hanzo could voice his concerns, Jacqui, all of a sudden, wrapped her arms around him and planted her face onto his chest, giving him a tight, gripping hug.

Hanzo awkwardly wrapped her arms around her. He then heard her soft sniffles and sobs, her tears soaking his shirt. Hanzo felt his heart break and a familiar paternal love came over him. He pulled her closer to him, hugging her and softly cooing out comforting words to her.

The adults smiled a bit at the scene and left the two of them in the recreation room for them to introduce themselves to each other once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a heads up guys. Cassie and Takeda are going to act a bit OC considering that Hanzo now no longer has any recollection of them. To them, Hanzo losing all his memories is like him being dead all over again. I also made Hanzo act differently and a bit OC because he no longer is the same man he once was. Its part of the story. I will accept any criticism though as long as its positive.**

"Takeda, Cassie. Wait up!"

Takeda and Cassie just walked faster, trying to get away from the person who was now following them. Kung Jin jogged up to them and stood in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

Takeda gritted his teeth and glared at Kung Jin banefully,"Kung Jin, get out of the way now."

"No Takeda. I am not moving until you two tell me what the hell just happened back there."

Cassie clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from punching Kung Jin in the face, "You know what happened Kung Jin! That-That man is no longer the Hanzo we know. Did you hear him!? He basically told us not to call him by his earned title. We might as well just accept that Hanzo is dead and the man with his face is not him but a stranger!"

Takeda nodded in agreement with Cassie. Her words were exactly the same words that he wanted to blurt out at Kung Jin in rage.

Kung Jin sighed heavily. He knew everyone in their little team were expecting the old Hanzo back but it seems now that this Hanzo isn't the one they knew anymore and it just seems better to accept him as he is despite how much it hurt to know that he no longer recognizes and remembers them.

"Look guys. I know it really hurts to see Hanzo act like a complete stranger to us. But we have to at least try and accept him. At least he's alive."

Takeda grabbed Kung Jin by the front of his shirt, eyes full of rage, "NO KUNG JIN! You just don't realize do you!? You say he is alive but he's not! The Hanzo we know is gone Kung Jin! He is as good as dead!"

Takeda pushed Kung Jin back and walked away, leaving a shocked and slightly pissed off Kung Jin in the hallway with Cassie. Cassie just unwrapped a piece of gum before tossing it into her mouth, chewing on it. She gave Kung Jin the middle finger before she too left the hallway.

Kung Jin just stood there, glowering at where they once were.

"Damn it. I don't have time for this. I'm going to train." With that, Kung Jin left for the training room swearing a bit under his breath.

After Jacqui calmed down, Jacqui backed away from Hanzo and wiped her eyes to get rid of any remaining tears in them. When Hanzo had hugged her and comforted her, she couldn't help but feel as if the old Hanzo she knew came back for a short period of time. Looking at Hanzo with a soft smile, she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Jacqui Briggs. But you already know my name from our earlier introduction."

Hanzo smiled and shook Jacqui's hand.

"It's still a pleasure to meet you Jacqui. And I'm Hanzo Hasashi as you know as well."

Both Jacqui and Hanzo chuckled. Jacqui knew that this Hanzo was not the same man she knew but she could learn to accept him and care for him as she did for the old Hanzo.

"So Hanzo, do you want to have a tour of the Special Forces base?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Before Jacqui could lead the way, Hanzo stopped her in her tracks by gently grabbing her hand and turning her to face him. Hanzo looked at her with a serious face, sending shivers down Jacqui's spine. She couldn't help but see Hanzo as he was before.

"Jacqui. After that… scene, I just wanted to tell you that I may no longer be the same man you and the others knew when you were younger. Raiden told me that I babysat for you four when all of you were younger. We also had a close relationship from what I can tell. I can't pretend to be the same man who was another father figure and mentor to you four. But I want to at least establish a close relationship with the four of you maybe not as a father figure and mentor but maybe more as a friend or uncle. How about it?"

Jacqui smiled. She nodded, happy that at least she and the others could build a new relationship with Hanzo even though it would be more like a relationship between close friends or between an uncle and his nephews/nieces.

She then led the way to give Hanzo a special tour of the base, glad that she could at least spend some time with him. As she walked through the hallway with Hanzo behind her, she couldn't help but frown slightly at the actions of Takeda and Cassie. She was going to have a talk with the two of them once she catches up to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. Sorry I've been pretty busy the last couple of days from summer classes but finally I'm free! So I will be updating this story a bit faster but not so much as I have family here right now. Thank you once more for all the support. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this story.**

As Jacqui led Hanzo throughout the base, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the tech all over the place. Jacqui also noticed that most of the women and even some of the men were staring at Hanzo and slightly giggling. Hanzo was pretty much clueless to their reactions.

Jacqui facepalmed in her mind. At least that's one thing that Hanzo still pretty has that is being clueless of how attractive he was to people of both genders and not realizing that he was making everyone want to jump in his pants.

As they reached the training room, they were met with the sight of Kung Jin training with his bow. Kung Jin had just finished his training and was sweating profusely. He looked up to the control room to see Jacqui and Hanzo watching him. Jacqui smile and waved back at him. Smiling back, Kung Jin waved back before heading to the control room.

Once he reached the control room, he and Hanzo introduced themselves to each other once more. Hanzo also gave Kung Jin the same speech he mentioned to Jacqui, getting another nod and a smile from him. Suddenly, Kung Jin had an idea.

"Hey Hanzo. Do you want to try using the training room?"

Hanzo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hanzo tried to decline the offer, "I-I don't think that's a good idea Kung Jin." Hanzo knew that he was part of a ninja clan and the Grandmaster at that before which meant that he would know how to fight pretty well. But that was before he lost his memories.

Jacqui glared at Kung Jin, telling him off that it was a terrible idea. Kung Jin managed to pacify and convince the two of them to let at least Hanzo try the lowest and easiest setting in the training room. Hanzo sighed and hesitantly left for the training room.

Once he was in the room, he gave the thumbs up to Jacqui signaling her to start the program. With a push of a few buttons, the program began. Hanzo came face to face with a programmed unarmed Special Forces soldier. The soldier threw the first punch but Hanzo managed to dodge it and kicked his opponent in the stomach.

The fight lasted for a few minutes. As Kung Jin and Jacqui watched Hanzo fight, they felt their hearts sink a bit. He looked completely helpless despite the few dodges and few punches and kicks that he could do and was pretty exhausted. The old Hanzo they knew would finish off this programmed soldier in a few seconds. Seeing him struggle like this was like watching a helpless puppy trying to defend itself from a large aggressive dog.

They were so focused on watching Hanzo that they didn't even notice Takeda and Cassie coming into the training room. The two of them watched Hanzo's fight and thought that it was the most pathetic thing they've ever seen in a while.

Cassie all of a sudden had a plan. Without any warning, she rushed forward to the control panel and started flicking switches and pushing buttons in an attempt to increase the training level.

"Cassie! What the hell are you doing!?" Jacqui ran to Cassie trying to stop her but was blocked by Cassie. Takeda tried to help Cassie but was being fought off by Kung Jin. In the commotion, the four of them were landing on more buttons and flicking more switches on, increasing the training level to an alarmingly dangerous level.

When the alarm started sounding off, everyone looked up and saw that the level was at danger level. Jacqui pushed Cassie off, trying to lower the level but found that she couldn't.

"Oh no. We got to get Hanzo out of there!" Jacqui tried to turn the system off or open the doors at least but also found that she couldn't. Hanzo was now stuck in there. All four of them could only watch in fear as Hanzo was about to fight for his life.

As Hanzo fought the soldier, he noticed that it was getting harder for him to land hits on him and dodging him. He was being pummeled here and there. As he tried to defend himself, the training room started to create new programs. Once Hanzo managed to push back the opponent he was facing, he found himself surrounded by an army of armed soldiers, winged demons, ninjas and more.

 _"Oh no."_

Hanzo desperately tried to defend himself against the large horde of opponents but he was soon pummeled to the ground. He was now curling up on the ground, eyes closed with fresh new bleeding wounds all over him as he tried to protect his head and stomach from the multitude of kicks, punches and slashes.

 _"Ugh. Damn it. I can't fight them all. I'm as good as dead now."_

As Hanzo was about to accept his death, he felt a hot fiery pit form in his stomach and rising up to his chest. Flashbacks of him fighting flashed in his head. As Hanzo remembered every single fight that he had fought before and the fighting style that he used, he felt his strength come back and his will renewed.

 _"No. I can't die here. I WON'T DIE HERE!"_

Hanzo opened his eyes to reveal the familiar white pupil less eyes. Hellfire flared across his body and with a roar, he blasted the horde of enemies away from him, burning them to ash. Roaring like a dragon, Hanzo teleported across the room, landing powerful kicks and punches, throwing fireballs and burning every single enemy to ash.

The four people in the control room watched in shock and slight fear at Hanzo's change. It was as if a switch flipped on and now the Hanzo they knew was back and wrecking havoc inside the training room, destroying everything in his path.

Once every single enemy in the room were either ripped apart or burned to ash, the program shut off by itself and the doors opened once more. Hanzo, who still had bloodlust and rage in him, just stood there not making a move.

Jacqui, Takeda, Cassie and Kung Jin all ran to the training room to check up on Hanzo. Once they reached the room, Hanzo turned his full attention to them, his white eyes glaring at them. Jacqui walked up slowly to Hanzo in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hanzo. It's me, Jacqui. You remember right? And don't you remember Kung Jin, Cassie and Takeda too? Look why don't you just calm down a bit. Let's go somewhere other than here to relax okay."

Hanzo, who was still glaring at Jacqui, brought his fist up before starting for Jacqui's face. Kung Jin, Cassie and Takeda told her to watch out but it was too late, she didn't have enough time to dodge or block the attack. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the powerful blow only to be met with a hand gently patting her head.

Opening her eyes, Jacqui was met with the sight of Hanzo looking at her gently with his still white pupil less eyes. Once he blinked, his eyes returned to the same warm brown eyes. Hanzo suddenly hissed in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Hanzo! Guys help me out here!"

Takeda, Cassie and Kung Jin all ran to Hanzo's side and helped Jacqui carry him to the infirmary room to get his new wounds treated. On the way to the infirmary, Jacqui and Kung Jin kept on giving Cassie and Takeda death glares. If they didn't teach those two a lesson, no doubt General Blade was going to give them the tongue lashing of their life along with Johnny, Kenshi and Raiden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again thank you for all your support guys. As of right now, I'm with my family and on vacation so I'm pretty occupied but I will try my best to update as much as I can. Have a good night guys!**

The four people gently helped Hanzo sit on the infirmary table as he moaned in pain. Hanzo then pulled up his legs onto the bed before laying down onto the bed. He placed his arm across his eyes, blocking out the bright light in the infirmary from his eyes as he quietly hissed in pain from his bleeding wounds, bruises and cracked ribs.

Once the doctor came in and started treating Hanzo's wounds, Jacqui and Kung Jin dragged Cassie and Takeda out of the infirmary to give Hanzo some peace and to give the both of them a severe tongue lashing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CASSIE!? HANZO COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IN THAT ROOM!"

Cassie glared at Kung Jin, trying to defend her actions.

"I was trying to make Hanzo remember how he fought! What better way than to subject him to a harder level in the training room!"

"Are you insane!? You didn't put him at a harder level, you put him at a dangerous level that could have killed him! There's a reason as to why they call that the danger level in the training room!" Jacqui roared back at Cassie.

"Jacqui, Kung Jin calm down. At least Hanzo now remembers how to fight. You have to admit that was pretty pathetic."

Jacqui then turned her full attention to Takeda, eyes full of rage and trying her best not to let Hanzo hear her next words, "I don't care if it was pathetic Takeda! I could care less if he remembered how to fight! We just got him back! Do you want him dead again!?"

Takeda gritted his teeth, barking back at her, "You don't get it Jacqui! THAT man in there isn't Hanzo anymore! To me, HE IS DEAD! That stranger with Hanzo's face is just that, A STRANGER! To me he is DEAD IN MY EYES!"

Kung Jin and Jacqui were completely taken aback at what Takeda just said and seeing Cassie agree him just made them sick to their stomachs.

In a quiet voice full of anger, Jacqui glared at the two of them, "You know, you could at least try to accept him for who he is. You know what he told me before I took him for a tour around the base? He told me that we may never have the same close relationship that we once had but he was willing to at least try to build a new close relationship between friends or between an uncle and his nephews/nieces. HE was willing to try. He also told me that he can't pretend to be the man he once was because he had no idea where to start and it would just trap us in a lie. I hope the two of you are happy with your stunt. With what just happened, I doubt Hanzo would try to get to know you two better. But I'm sure you don't mind. After all, he's dead in your eyes."

With that said, Jacqui left the hallway to her room. Kung Jin gave one final glare to Cassie and Takeda before he left to check on Jacqui. As Jacqui's words sunk in, Takeda and Cassie couldn't help but feel guilt for their stunt and the hurtful words they spouted out. Before they could enter the infirmary to check on Hanzo, General Blade, Johnny, Kenshi and Raiden came in with very angry faces.

 _"Uh oh."_

Sonya's tongue lashing could be heard echoing throughout the entire base, making all the soldiers either close their ears or just curl up in a corner in fear of their General not knowing who was being screamed at and given free bleeding ears.

After the tongue lashing that Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi and Raiden gave them, Takeda and Cassie rubbed their heads trying to relieve the newly developed headaches they got. They quietly entered the infirmary to check on Hanzo. Seeing Hanzo wrapped in clean white bandages just made the guilt and regret in their hearts grow.

Once the doctor finished treating Hanzo, he left the two of them to catch up with Hanzo. The two of them stood beside Hanzo who still had an arm across his eyes, not knowing what to say. They jumped when Hanzo initiated the conversation, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I heard you two you know. I know that I will probably never be the same man that you came to know and care for even though you want to. But I can't. I can't pretend to be that man. I don't even know who he was and how he acted. I'm sorry if I can't do that. I'll try to avoid you two since… I'm dead in your eyes."

Cassie and Takeda realized then that they had hurt Hanzo badly. They stared at Hanzo with teary eyes. They pulled up chairs and sat next to Hanzo. Hanzo lifted his arm off and turned his head to look at the two of them. He was surprised to see them with teary eyes and trying their best not to cry.

No longer able to wall up their guilt and regret, the both of them started to sob asking for forgiveness. Hanzo's face softened. He slowly sat up, trying his best not to jar his cracked ribs before pulling them closer to him and wrapping each of his arms over their shoulders, letting them sob against him.

After a few minutes of releasing their guilt and regret, Hanzo forgave them. He then asked if they could start over and introduce themselves properly as a first step. The two of them smiled at him and agreed, introducing themselves to each other.

Takeda then asked Hanzo if he wanted to check on Jacqui and Kung Jin plus they also needed to apologize to both Kung Jin and Jacqui for their actions earlier. Giving a small smile, Hanzo agreed. He let the two of them guide him to Jacqui's room.

Once they reached in front of her room, they could hear soft cries coming from inside the room and another voice trying to comfort her. Realizing that their actions not only hurt Hanzo but also hurt Jacqui and Kung Jin who was now just trying to be a strong voice for Jacqui made the two of them want to sink into the floor from their guilt.

Hanzo looked at the two of them and patted their shoulders, smiling at them gently. With newfound courage, Takeda knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jacqui, it's me Takeda. Cassie and Hanzo are here. We wanted to check up on you."

Silence was the only thing that greeted them before the door swung open, revealing Kung Jin glaring at them. He then walked back to Jacqui's side who was sitting on her bed. The trio entered the room with Hanzo closing the door.

Once more silence was the only thing heard in the room. In a soft voice, Cassie and Takeda apologized their earlier actions to Jacqui and Kung Jin and they told them that if the two of them didn't want to be friends anymore, they would completely understand.

Kung Jin and Jacqui were still glaring at them but not as intensely as before. Hanzo came up between the four of them and told Jacqui and Kung Jin that Cassie and Takeda had apologized to him and were willing to at least try to get to know him better and accept him. He also told them not to let him be the cause of their friendship breaking.

Jacqui then stood up and gave both Takeda and Cassie hugs, slightly sniffling.

"I forgive you two. But what you said really hurt."

Kung Jin also piped in.

"Yeah. What you said really hurt the both of us. But I also forgive you too."

Happy that their two longtime friends forgave them, Cassie and Takeda also gave the two of them hugs. Pulling Hanzo to the bed, the four friends and one adult started playing Monopoly Deal which Jacqui had found and pulled out from her closet.

Laughter and annoyed voices could heard from the room that day. When the adults came to check on the four, they couldn't help but smile from the squeals of laughter and slightly annoyed voices of the five people in the room. With a look, everyone agreed to leave them alone for the time being and just enjoy each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to update another chapter for you guys to enjoy for the meantime since as I said before I will be hanging out with my family for most of the days to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the previous chapter. Have a good night guys.**

It was decided that late evening that Hanzo should stay in New York City for the time being. Bringing him back to the Shirai Ryu was a terrible idea and Sonya and Raiden had plenty of reasons as to why.

First, Hanzo would have to resume his duty as Grandmaster. He was in no condition to continue as Grandmaster. He would be completely clueless as to what he had to do.

Second, it would demoralize the entire clan seeing their Grandmaster completely have forgotten the clan and everyone in it. The Shirai Ryu were basically one big family so seeing not only their Grandmaster and mentor but also as the man who gave them a home and a new family not able to remember them would just destroy them.

And finally, if an enemy attacks, Hanzo wouldn't have the skills to fight back. He needed to train once more to at least remember his fighting style through muscle memory.

Johnny gave the keys to his apartment in New York City for the time being to use which Hanzo tried to decline politely but Johnny reassured him it was fine and told him that he had another apartment in the city for himself, Sonya and Cassie. He basically just shoved the keys into Hanzo's hand before he could protest further, making Hanzo resign to the fact that he now has an apartment courtesy of Johnny Cage.

Raiden also told Hanzo that he would return his weapons, a pair of ninjatos and two chained kunai, back to him later at the apartment. Security was going to be on him if he tried to enter the building with those things. Sonya also returned Hanzo his Shirai Ryu clothes, freshly clean and pressed from the laundry room.

Hanzo thanked the trio for their kindness. The apartment thankfully wasn't too far from the base and was just a few blocks away. Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui joined along with Hanzo to lead him to the apartment since he has no idea how to get anywhere in New York City yet.

Hanzo had stuffed his Shirai Ryu outfit into a military duffle bag that Jax had given him. He had also thanked Jax for the bag and was planning on returning it but Jax insisted he keep it for himself. As they were walking through New York City, Hanzo was amazed at the sheer tall buildings and the cars moving at fast speeds. He had never been to a big city even before when he had his memories as told by Raiden so this was completely new to him.

As the Cassie led the way, Hanzo came up to Jacqui's side and asked her about the particular incident in the training room. He hadn't had the time to ask her how she was because of him being injured to being dragged to play a game with the four of them. Now it seemed like the right time to ask her.

"Jacqui. In the training room before, I almost hurt you. I don't know what really happened. I just felt some hot fiery pit build in my stomach and rise up into my chest and the next thing I know, I was annihilating everything inside the room and I was completely aware of it. I think that may be… Scorpion. Raiden mentioned about him to me and told me that before I had managed to keep him under control. I-I think that I still have some control over him but unconsciously judging from my actions last time. But I'm sorry for scaring you and almost hurting you."

Jacqui gave Hanzo a small smile and squeezed in hand comfortingly, "its fine Hanzo. At least you manage to still have some control over Scorpion."

Takeda came up to Hanzo's side, trapping Hanzo between himself and Jacqui, "Yeah Hanzo. Before you had managed to keep Scorpion under control but even then Scorpion would try rebelling once in a while. You may need to train on keeping him under a leash."

Hanzo nodded, understanding of how serious the situation is. He sighed in relief mentally, thankful that he didn't hurt Jacqui. They reached a not too posh apartment but in Hanzo's eyes, it was a very posh building.

After Cassie informed the personnel at the front desk that a friend of her father's would be staying for a while in his apartment and was granted permission to enter the building, she took Hanzo and the rest of the gang to the penthouse. Hey if you have a father who was previously an actor, he would have spent some of his cash on some nice digs.

Everyone except Cassie who had seen it before was speechless the moment they entered the penthouse. It was a very posh place. Thankfully, there were no posters of Johnny hanging anywhere in the penthouse. That would be creepy and awkward.

Cassie led them to the living room to relax in the meantime. In the living room, there was a large wall mounted LCD TV screen with two large home theater speakers and a low cabinet with a Blu-Ray player on it. There was a large sofa and a couple of warm bean bags and a glass coffee table facing the TV screen.

Takeda and Jacqui jumped onto the bean bags, snuggling in it while Kung Jin sat on the sofa turning the TV on. Hanzo had asked Cassie where the kitchen was to get himself a glass of water. Cassie led him to the kitchen pointing out the different cabinets and what they store. She then left him, returning back to the living room.

As Hanzo was drinking his glass of water, another flashback suddenly hit him. He found himself running in a stony tunnel. The image then shifted and he found himself in a chamber with some kind of indescribable blue glowing light in front of him. Hanzo quickly placed the glass in the sink and gripped the metal sink until his knuckles turned white, gasping for breath.

He turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping that it would calm himself down. He needed to ask Raiden what these flashbacks are. Speak of the devil, Raiden appeared in the penthouse in a small flash of lightning.

Raiden noticed Hanzo's pale face and quickly walked up to him, asking him what was wrong.

"Hanzo. What's wrong? You look like as if you've seen a ghost."

Hanzo slowly calmed himself down before he turned to Raiden.

"I've been having a few flashbacks. So far I have three flashbacks. One occurred when I was still in the base and another two occurred just now. What are these flashbacks Raiden?"

Raiden questioned Hanzo as to what he saw in these flashbacks. Hanzo told Raiden what he saw in all three flashbacks and was slightly becoming concerned from Raiden's face. He saw a twinge of fear on his face before it disappeared, leaving only Raiden's concerned but kind face.

"Hanzo. I think these flashbacks are your memories. As to what these memories are I do not know." Raiden gave Hanzo a half-truth. He wasn't expecting such a quick return of the memories of his last moments. It was better to tell him that he didn't know to give Hanzo some time to get comfortable with his new life. He would later then tell Hanzo what those flashbacks really were.

"Oh. By the way, here are your weapons." As promised, Raiden returned the weapons back to him. Hanzo thanked him and decided that he should place the weapons in the bedroom else somebody could get hurt if he had placed them in the living room.

When the two went back to the living room, they were met with the sight of Kung Jin, Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui sleeping. Not wanting to disturb the four people in the room, Raiden bid Hanzo good night and once more left in another small flash of lightning.

Hanzo smiled at the sight and went to find some blankets. Once he pulled the blankets he found over the four of them, Hanzo then went to the bedroom. He placed his bag at the corner of the room along with his weapons before stripping himself into his boxers. He then crawled onto the bed, pulling the blankets over him and let sleep take him under once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is one last chapter before I head out with my family for the day. Hope you enjoy it!**

Hanzo awoke with a yell, sitting up on his bed, the blankets twisted and sweat drenching his body. He started to recall the nightmares that he had been bombarded with, of finding himself in a burning village, his wife and son dead before him, a sword stabbed through him, wearing some weird armor and feeling rage all the time demanding vengeance here and there and many more.

When he remembered killing a man, breathing fire at him until he was just a burnt corpse, Hanzo covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, vomiting the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

He continued to vomit for a few more minutes before he got up and flushed the contents down. He went over to the sink, washing his face and mouth with trembling hands trying his best to calm down from the nightmare.

As Hanzo just stood there before the walled sink mirror, head bowed and his hands gripping the counter, he started to wonder what those nightmares were. He recalled what Raiden mentioned about his entire life and realized that those nightmares that plagued him were probably his memories. He felt guilt sink in as he recalled killing the man whom he now suspected to be Bi-Han.

Hanzo released his hands from the counter and lifted his head, ready to return to bed. But what he saw in the walled mirror scared the living hell out of him. There before him was a demon. It was wearing the same Shirai Ryu clothes he wore before but it had a skull that was lit on fire for a face.

Hanzo just stood there frozen in fear. He jumped when the demon in the mirror started to speak in a deep demonic voice.

 **"I'm coming Hanzo Hasashi. You are so helpless now which makes it all easier for me to take your body. And once I do, I'll kill all the people you've ever loved and cared for."**

Hanzo snapped back to reality, anger building up in him.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! I will not let that happen! I'll kill you first before that happens!"

The demon just merely laughed out loud. In a much more chilling demonic voice, the demon struck Hanzo's heart with fear with the next words he said.

 **"Thing is Hanzo Hasashi, I am you."**

Hanzo blinked his eyes only to find the demon now gone. He slid down onto the cold tiled floor unable to believe that thing was him, realizing that the demon that was previously in the mirror was Scorpion. He felt his heart race and a cold sweat on his brow. He had to train soon and not let Scorpion run loose. He managed to stop himself from hurting Jacqui but that was because he was controlling Scorpion subconsciously. Next time, he knew that Scorpion would take over and he wouldn't be able to control him at all.

Standing up once more on trembling knees, Hanzo walked out of the room only to see the early morning sun casting its rays into the penthouse through the windows. He took that as a cue to at least work out and train in the gym. He needed to gain back control over Scorpion fast and he also needed to relearn his fighting style.

Cassie and the trio woke up to the sounds of somebody training in the gym room. They slowly crept up, peeking in through the door to be met with an almost familiar sight. In the room was Hanzo in black baggy gym pants that he found in the closet which thankfully was his size and his hands wrapped in white wraps.

He was landing a few punches and kicks on a punch bag that Johnny had left hanging. He had forgotten to take it off when he last stayed in the apartment. Hanzo felt his muscles burn with the exertion. He was getting exhausted and with a final kick, he just stood there panting, a few strands of his hair landing on his sweaty forehead.

He felt disappointed. His stamina was low and his punches and kicks were just pathetic. Just thinking of himself as Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu made him feel low than dirt. He was a joke period.

Hanzo heard the door creak open and turned his head to face the four young adults peeking at him. He had never been so embarrassed. He just sighed and went to get a bottle of water before he resumed training once more.

The four young adults could see that Hanzo was clearly disappointed and embarrassed of himself for witnessing the spectacle. Feeling bad for him, they approached him.

"Hanzo. I think that training session wasn't too bad. Granted you need to work harder to remember your moves but it wasn't too bad."

Takeda nodded to Jacqui's statement.

"Yeah Hanzo. We were speechless and didn't want to interrupt you because of you reminded us of yourself before. Your moves still needs some work but we could see the rough work of the exact same moves you used. So please don't be embarrassed of yourself."

Hanzo was silent before he turned to face them.

"How do you know that the moves I landed were the exact same ones that I had done before? I have never felt so weak in my entire life. I mean, I am, was, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. People say I could finish off my opponent in a few seconds depending on who the opponent is. That display just now isn't that same man and I may never be him for all I know."

"Hey Hanzo. Don't be like that. We know those exact same moves because you've sparred with us before and we've watched you fight. You'll get it back in no time."

"Kung Jin's right Hanzo. It may not seem much now but your muscles definitely remember your fighting style. All we have to do now is just work on your stamina and make you get your fighting style back through muscle memory. We'll all help you on that. So how about we have a friendly spar against each of us? I'm sure it will help a lot."

Hanzo gave a small smile and nodded. He walked back to the middle of the room with Cassie while the others sat back, awaiting their turn to spar against Hanzo. For the remainder of that same morning, Hanzo worked hard on his fighting style, sparring with Cassie and the trio, stopping only to get a few short breaks before resuming once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just got back home after spending quite a blast with my family for the day. I'm updating a bit quicker so that you guys could read and enjoy this story to your heart's content without waiting for long periods of time like before when I was having my summer class. I might also update the next chapter. So I hope you all have a good day and thank you once again for your support.**

By the time noon had arrived, Hanzo had regained most of his stamina back and had managed to relearn some of his fighting style. His muscles had moved of their own accord as he continued sparring with the four to the point that he was almost fighting like the old Hanzo. Hanzo had decided to call it a day, thanking them for their help and told the others to get cleaned up while he did the same.

Hanzo had just dressed up in a clean black short-sleeved T-shirt with three yellow stripes lining down from top to bottom and black jeans. He walked out to the kitchen making some lunch for himself and the others. As he sat down at the counter table to eat his meal, Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui all came into the kitchen.

They were all no longer dressed in their Special Forces garb but were now wearing casual clothes. Jacqui was wearing a black tank top and a green jacket over it and dark brown jeans. Cassie wore a short-sleeved blue T-shirt with a white hoodie jacket over it and a dark blue jean shorts reaching to her knees. Takeda on the other hand was wearing a black non-zipped hoodie jacket with a black shirt under it and blue jeans. Finally, Kung Jin was wearing a long-sleeved red T-shirt with a yellow Chinese dragon logo lining down from his shoulder to his right arm and dark brown jeans. He also wasn't wearing his head gear.

They all joined Hanzo, eating their meals and moaning mentally in their heads from how delicious their meals were. At least Hanzo hadn't forgotten how to cook very delicious dishes whether it be breakfast, lunch or dinner. Once they placed their dishes in the dishwasher, Hanzo questioned what their plans were for today.

Cassie and Jacqui started smiling slyly which made every male in the kitchen start sweating a bit.

"It's a surprise."

The two girls dragged the three men to the elevator and pushed the button to take them down to the parking lot. Once they reached the lobby, the two girls dragged the three men to Johnny's garage. When Cassie flipped the switch in the garage on, the three men stared in complete amazement. Turns out Johnny has some sweet rides.

Cassie decided on taking the black BMW Gran Coupe. Taking the keys from a small cupboard, she quickly unlocked the car and got in, starting the engine. Jacqui just laughed at the faces of the three men still looking on at amazement. She snapped her fingers in front of them, snapping them back to reality.

"Come on. Cassie's in the car."

The four people got into the car and with a rev of her engines, Cassie told everyone to buckle up and hold on. Stepping on the gas pedal, Cassie sped the car out of the garage onto the busy New York streets, taking them to wherever she and Jacqui had in mind.

Parking at the side of a street, Jacqui and Cassie led the way taking them all to Times Square. Seeing the large flashing colorful billboards coupled along with the tall buildings added the sheer effect of amazement over the three men. Although Takeda and Kung Jin had visited New York City before, they never had the chance to see Times Square. Hanzo who had never been in a big city let alone standing in the middle of what is also known as The Crossroads of the World had no words.

Jacqui and Cassie took out their phones and dragged the men to the TKTS pavilion, taking pictures of them all. The first couple of pictures that they took showed off Cassie's, Jacqui's and Takeda's glee, Kung Jin's annoyed face and Hanzo's awkward expression on his face but in their next couple of pictures, it showed their glee and funny faces well for Hanzo it was a bit awkward since he never really smiled before.

As they continued taking pictures, a group of large muscled young men came over, wolf whistling at Cassie and Jacqui. Takeda and Kung Jin glowered at them but were told off by Cassie and Jacqui to just ignore them. However, the men didn't move on but instead walked up to the girls, trying to flirt with them.

"Hey girl. Why don't you just ditch these three and come with us? We'll take care of you two real well."

Cassie and Jacqui shivered slightly. Cassie told them to leave her and Jacqui in a crude way which just pissed them off. Takeda and Kung Jin who were by now seething of the disgusting actions of the men tried to defend the two girls, causing a large argument to break out between the two and the men.

Hanzo, being the sensible adult, quickly stepped in and tried to diffuse the fight. By then, the men were throwing out Asian racist slurs to Takeda and Kung Jin and throwing out offensive words to Cassie and Jacqui. When Hanzo stepped in between the two groups of people, the men turned their attention to Hanzo.

"Hey Hey! Enough! Takeda, Kung Jin go help and keep Cassie and Jacqui safe. You men, please leave now."

One of the men piped in, spittle flying.

"Who the hell do you think you are old man!? Butt out or you're going to get it!"

The leader of the group along with everyone else starting throwing Asian racist slurs at him but Hanzo just ignored them, letting the words pass over him and he doesn't know some of the slurs they were speaking of probably because he lived in a ninja village far away from any towns and cities.

But the ultimate downfall of the dumb brutes came when their leader broke away from the group and tried to land a punch on Cassie. Seeing Cassie about to get hurt flipped a switch in Hanzo. Next thing the big man knew, he was on the concrete ground, his cheek eating cement and his arm pulled back painfully with Hanzo's foot on his back.

"I told you to leave but you didn't listen and instead tried to hurt one of my friends. I'm going **to make you regret it."**

The man turned his head to see a sight that would haunt him forever throughout his life. He was no longer staring up at brown eyes but now white pupil less eyes. Hanzo wrenched the man's arm painfully, dislocating his shoulder. The man cried out in pain only to be knocked into unconsciousness with a hard kick to the head.

The rest of the men tried to help their leader and tried to land punches and kicks on Hanzo but they were also met with a similar fate to their leader. Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin watched wide-eyed as they saw Hanzo fighting like the living weapon that he was before with the wrath of a demon. Thankfully Hanzo wasn't using his hellfire like before.

Hanzo stood in the middle, surrounded by fully grown men shedding tears of pain and moaning and groaning from their new injuries. Hanzo walked over to the four of them and they quickly left before the authorities could arrive at the scene.

Back at the apartment in the living room, Cassie and Jacqui were sitting on one bean bag while Takeda was occupying the other bean bag. Kung Jin was sprawled on the sofa and Hanzo was sitting on the same sofa, an arm across his eyes.

"Well that went well."

"Stop it Kung Jin. Now's not the time for your jokes and sarcasm."

"Hey come on you two, don't fight now please."

Jacqui turned to face Hanzo, "Um, Hanzo. You know when you were fighting against those men, you were fighting just like you were before you lost your memories."

Hanzo lifted his arm to look at Jacqui, "Are you sure?"

Cassie turned to face Hanzo too, "Yeah Hanzo. You were fighting just like you before when you were still Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. It was like watching you spar back in the compound."

Hanzo looked down at his bruised hands, he could feel his muscles tense, ready for a fight and he couldn't help but feel as if he regained a small portion of himself back once more.

"I-I guess. I feel ready for a fight to tell you the truth. I feel like as if I've regained a small portion of my previous self after that fight."

"Then we'll just have to work on your fighting style once more."

Hanzo smiled at Takeda, "That we will."

Suddenly a spiking pain erupted in his head. With a cry, Hanzo clutched his head and falling to the carpeted floor.

"HANZO!" Everyone got up and rushed to Hanzo's side, asking him if he was okay and what's wrong. Hanzo could only find himself blacking out, unable to reply to their frantic cries.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the next chapter that I will be updating tonight. I would probably just update the next chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Hanzo found himself waking up to a large commotion in a jet. He saw himself dressed in the same weird armor attacking and killing people here and there. He felt a massive amount of guilt, self-blame and self-loathing. He watched himself and Sub-zero, whom he wasn't too sure if it was Kuai Liang or Bi-Han, attack Johnny, Kenshi and Sonya. The scene then shifted to himself fighting Johnny after the jet had fallen, making him sick to the stomach.

Suddenly he found himself back at the base but amongst fighting between the Special Forces soldiers and ninjas, suspecting them to be the Shirai Ryu. He saw his previous self and was completely shocked. He looked completely different. He had the long hair but it was tied in a ponytail but he had such a stern face. He just couldn't imagine himself with that look.

He watched as his previous self fought Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi once more to reach Quan Chi. He watched the fight between himself and Quan Chi and he couldn't help but feel satisfaction once he beheaded the sorcerer.

But once he saw the next couple of events, he felt a rush of guilt, self-blame, regret and self-loathing. He watched himself unable to stop Shinnok's release, watched as Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui went to stop Shinnok, saw the sky turning red and the air turn evil and cold as Shinnok corrupted the Jinsei only for it to disappear once more back to the normal black night sky, saw the four young people arrive with injuries and saw himself trying to persuade Sonya to get her to punish him and spare the clan.

When he heard Sonya say to his previous self that he could no longer visit Takeda, Kung Jin, Cassie and Jacqui, he felt as if his heart got stabbed with a knife. Before he could see more, he felt himself falling back into darkness once more.

Hanzo awoke on the same bed that he woke up from his amnesia. Looking around, he was met face to face with Raiden. Hanzo's face twisted with rage before getting up and grabbing Raiden by the front of his shirt. He pushed Raiden against the wall hard, his eyes blazing with fury and his teeth bared.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about some kind of god running wild because of my actions and nearly destroying Earth!? WHY!?"

Raiden looked at Hanzo wide-eyed in shock.

"H-How did you know? W-What else did you see?"

"I saw enough! I saw Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin and Cassie come back to the base with wounds and saw myself trying to plead to Sonya to punish me and her telling me that I could never meet Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin and Cassie. NOW TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Let me go Hanzo and I will tell you."

Hanzo let Raiden go, waiting for an answer from the Thunder God. Raiden sighed heavily before telling Hanzo the reason as to why he didn't tell him.

"Hanzo, the reason as to why I didn't tell you was because you were still confused and trying to get on with your new life. You've lost your memories for only a few days. I didn't want to burden you further."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me Raiden? Why won't you tell me more!?"

"I won't because I'm afraid you would break down from the heavy news that I tell you. You are not prepared for it Hanzo! Your mind is still fragile and you are still trying to get a grasp of your new life along with recovering bits and pieces of your memories. I can't burden you anymore than you are now."

"Please Raiden. Just tell me. At least if I do break down, you would be there for that moment. When I remembered t-that crisis, I dropped unconscious with those kids around! I heard their frightened and frantic cries Raiden. They had no clue how to help me but at least you do."

Sighing heavily, Hanzo asked the Thunder God how Takeda, Kung Jin, Jacqui and Cassie were after that scene in the apartment. Raiden told him that they were fine but slightly shaken.

As the silence tolled on, Raiden finally gave in.

"Very well Hanzo. I will tell you the rest. Be prepared for it. You might not take the news well."

Raiden then told Hanzo how he had previously snuck into the Jinsei chamber and killed himself before he could stop him and the true reason as to why he can't remember was because he was brought back from the dead and the loss of his memories was the price to be paid for such a deed.

Hanzo sat there on the bed wide-eyed in shock and horror, hearing him dead and only to be brought back and now his memories gone for being resurrected. Hanzo felt himself taken into another flashback. There once more, he found himself in the Jinsei chamber watching his previous self stab himself twice in the stomach and chest. Next thing he knows, he was now lying on the cold stone floor watching his blood leaking out onto the floor and the metal of the blade vibrating with each weak beat of his heart.

He found himself unable to breathe and the last thing he heard before darkness took him under was his heart finally stopping mid-beat.

Raiden watched with growing concern as Hanzo sat on his bed, body rigid and his eyes glazed. Next thing he knows, Hanzo's eyes rolled up into his head and dropped back onto the bed.

"HANZO!"

Raiden went to Hanzo's side, checking his pulse. He released a sigh of relief when he felt Hanzo's pulse. It worried him slightly though when he felt Hanzo's now weak pulse. Using some of his magic, Raiden cast a pulsing lightning bolt onto Hanzo, aiding him in his recover.

Once Raiden stopped, Hanzo blinked his eyes open slowly. He slowly sat up, his hands on his lap and head down.

"Hanzo? Are you alright?"

"Raiden please. Just… please leave me be. I-I need some time alone."

Raiden nodded and left Hanzo to his thoughts in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter that I will be posting up for the night but no worries. Tomorrow I will update the last four chapters if I can make it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Hanzo just sat there on the bed, staring at his hands. Every time he blinked his eyes, he couldn't help but see his hands stained in his own blood. He could remember holding the small dagger in his hand and stabbing himself.

He lifted his shirt and stared at the two pink scars on his stomach and chest. He traced each scar and shivered. He couldn't believe that he had killed himself but then again he actually could believe it. He felt the familiar rush of guilt, self-blame, self-loathing and regret for his actions in the crisis that he saw and remembered and hearing Sonya's harsh and painful words.

He felt more guilt and regret stabbing his heart as he remembered that he had put Cassie, Kung Jin, Takeda and Jacqui all in danger and got injured because of him even if it was indirect. He felt ashamed of himself and he didn't know if he could face them again now that he remembered what he did.

He just couldn't be angry with Raiden how could he? He tried to save him, bringing him back from the dead. He had no idea of the price to be paid for it at the time. He had to give him some credit for doing everything he could to save him.

Hanzo could feel a cloud of depression sinking into him. Shaking his head to get rid of any depressing thoughts, he got up and left the room knowing that the others would be worried for him and he had to at least let them know that he was alright despite not really wanting to meet everyone.

Raiden had just explained to everyone in the recreation room that Hanzo had just got back most of his memories particularly about the Shinnok crisis and killing himself. He still had a huge memory gap between the times of him returning to life after the Netherrealm War until the Shinnok crisis. Everyone stood still not knowing what to say. They were a bit relieved that Hanzo got most of his memories back but they were also worried of his fragile state after hearing about his indirect part in the crisis and his suicide.

Just at that moment, the door to the recreation room swung open and Hanzo stepped in. Everyone turned to watch Hanzo walk into the room slowly with a hesitant and depressed expression on his face. When Hanzo looked at Sonya, he couldn't help but see her giving him a stony glare and spouting out such painful words, making him flinch slightly.

Sonya, concerned for Hanzo, walked up to him and gently grabbed his hand only to feel him trembling and slightly flinching. She led him to sit on a chair and pulled up another chair, sitting in front of him. Hanzo just placed his elbows on his knees, clutching the sides of his head with his hands.

"Hanzo? Are you alright?"

There was no response from Hanzo. Johnny walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man. You okay?"

"…I don't know. I really don't know. I just got my earlier memories back but hey that doesn't beat the memory of me releasing a crazy god, nearly destroying the planet itself and killing myself only for me to be brought back and now know that the reason as to why I lost my memories is because it was the price to be paid for me coming back from the dead."

Hanzo dropped his hands and looked up to Sonya.

"I remembered everything Sonya. I saw myself being yelled at by you and telling him not to come back to the base and not see the kids ever. I remembered the pain and hurt when I heard you say that. And I… forgive you. I understand why you said them. You were angry. I put your daughter's life in danger. I pitted her against a god and his servants. I understood your anger and everyone's anger here. I put all your children's lives at risk and it's all my fault. All… my… fault."

Hanzo bowed his head down, his eyes welling up with tears. He felt a few tears escaping from his eyes, pattering onto the floor. He was engulfed in so much sorrow, self-blame, self-loathing, regret and guilt that was completely caught by surprise when Sonya gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Hanzo. It's not your fault. None of us knew that Quan Chi would release Shinnok at the moment you killed him. It was indirect Hanzo. I-I should also apologize for my words. I was furious and I let myself say such words that I regret now. I'm sorry Hanzo. I'm sorry."

Hanzo felt tears on his shoulder and realized that Sonya was crying. He hugged her back and told her that he forgave him, completing understanding why she said it. She pulled back and wiped her tears away, smiling at Hanzo.

Hanzo then turned to Johnny, Jax, Vera, Kenshi and Raiden to apologize to them for his actions. They told him that they already forgave him for his indirect actions and reassured him that what happened that day wasn't his fault. Instead, he managed to weaken Shinnok's forces a bit.

Standing up, Hanzo walked towards the four young adults and stood before them. He couldn't help but keep on seeing them dead or horribly injured because of him. He started to tremble, a sorrowful expression on his face.

Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin all hugged him, telling him that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened and that they were fine.

"But I-I put you against a god and his servants. You all got hurt. How can I not blame myself?"

Cassie gave Hanzo a small comforting smile, "Hanzo, please don't blame yourself. We've never blamed you for what happened that day. Instead like my mom and dad said, you helped to weaken a bit of Shinnok's forces. Even if you weren't there, Shinnok would still have been released and Quan Chi would still remain alive."

Hanzo just pulled them closer, thanking them for their comfort and kindness. He felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders and a huge relief swept over him.

"Hey you five. How about me and Vera drive you all back to the apartment. I bet you all are tired after everything that happened today."

Hanzo gave a tired smile and nodded, "That would be great Jax, Vera. Thank you."

The five of them along with Jax and Vera got into a large van and Jax drove them all to the apartment. Once they reached the apartment, bidding their goodnights at Jax and Vera and thanking them for the ride, they all went up to the penthouse, taking a quick shower and changing into some clean clothes before collapsing onto their beds in their respective rooms and letting slumber take them after a couple of seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story is finishing up soon guys. I will update another chapter for you guys to read since I will be out for the rest of the day today. Hope you have a good time.**

Hanzo would later wake up to an empty penthouse. He searched around the penthouse, calling out Takeda, Kung Jin, Jacqui and Cassie only to find a piece of paper addressed to him on the kitchen counter table. He picked the letter up and began reading it.

 _Hey Hanzo. Sorry for leaving you all alone here in the penthouse but duty calls. Mom called and ordered us to get to the base immediately. For what we don't know yet. But we'll be back in no time and me and Jacqui are planning on taking you out to the bar. You seriously need to get some girls in your life. Hell with that body and that ass, all the women and probably a few men are going to be swarming all over you. Anyways, you can just train or just chill in the penthouse. See ya._

 _Cassie (along with Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin)_

Hanzo's face turned red from embarrassment from Cassie's very blunt description of him and the idea of the idea of women and some men all over him. He never really cared much how he looked so it was kind of a big eye-opener for him to know that both genders really go nuts when they see him.

Hanzo decided to train a bit more in the gym room to work on his fighting style, hoping to smooth out his moves. As he was leaving for the gym, the phone started to ring. Hanzo quickly jogged to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Hanzo! It's me Kenshi! Get over to the base now! Something urgent came up and we need you! Sonya just sent a military truck to pick you up right now. It should be outside the apartment anytime now."

Hanzo told Kenshi that he would be there as fast as possible. Hearing the urgency in Kenshi's voice made him slightly concerned as to what was going on. He was changing into his usual casual clothes when he suddenly felt the urge to open the military duffle bag. He walked up to the bag, zipping it open revealing his Shirai Ryu outfit.

As he stared at the outfit, he felt a stronger urge to take it and wear it. To become the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu once more. To become Scorpion. With a determined face, Hanzo took and dressed himself in his Shirai Ryu outfit, pulling up his hood and putting on his golden yellow mask. He placed his weapons in his bag, not wanting to freak security in the lobby, before carrying it and quickly reached the lobby using the elevator.

Just as he reached the lobby, the black military truck screeched just outside the entrance of the apartment. Hanzo ran towards the truck and quickly got in. The truck screeched loudly once more as it revved and sped away to the base, leaving tire tracks on the street and a few New Yorkers cursing at the truck.

Once they reached the base, Hanzo jumped out and ran to the war tent. As he reached the tent, he could feel the intense depressing atmosphere from within it and saw every single adult and Thunder God with either angry, depressed or worried faces.

"What's going on?"

Sonya looked up to Hanzo from her oversee of the plans on the war table. She was slightly surprised at seeing Hanzo in his Shirai Ryu outfit along with everyone else but that was overshadowed by the current situation.

Taking a moment to regain her composure, she updated Hanzo on the situation.

"Hanzo, Cassie and the trio are now being held hostage by the revenants."

Hanzo's eyes widened.

"H-How!? What happened!?"

Sonya told Hanzo that she had sent Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin to do some recon on Outworld when they were suddenly ambushed by the revenants. Cassie had managed to inform Sonya and the others of the ambush before her feed was cut.

Hanzo felt rage, fear and concern for all four people now trapped in the Netherrealm. With a determined look, Hanzo asked Sonya if he could go in and rescue them. Seeing Hanzo's stern and determined look sent shivers down everyone's spines. It was like looking at a mirror and seeing a reflection of the old Hanzo they all knew.

"Very well Hanzo. But you're not going alone. Everyone here is coming with you. We're not going to give you the entire job of rescuing our kids."

Johnny gave his classic grin.

"Yeah Hanzo. We're a team."

Smiling behind his mask, Hanzo nodded. Raiden then transported them to the Netherrealm for the final confrontation between the revenants.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the next chapter that I will be updating before I leave. Have a good day everyone!**

Hanzo and the others reached the palace in the Netherrealm where the other revenants stayed. The found themselves in the throne room. There before them sitting on his throne was Liu Kang with Kitana at his side.

Hanzo felt rage build up in his chest as he walked towards the two of them. Unsheathing his ninjatos, he demanded the two revenants to release the hostages.

"Liu Kang, Kitana! Release the hostages that you are keeping now or you will face our wrath!"

Liu Kang and Kitana just chuckled. With a hand, he beckoned the other revenants to bring in the hostages. Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui were dragged into the throne room sporting a few new bruises. Everyone was seething when they saw the fresh new bruises on the four young adults.

Raiden was glaring menacingly at Liu Kang. He had already threatened them to no longer mess with Earthrealm but yet again here they are threatening Earthrealm's warriors.

"Unfortunately for all of you, we won't be releasing our hostages. The reason as to why we took them hostage is because we've heard of Scorpion's little amnesia. How surprised we were when we found out that he almost couldn't fight back. Turns out that amnesia of his made him not only lose his memories but also his fighting style and moves. We will release the hostages if the pathetic being before us could defeat all of us single-handedly in Mortal Kombat. Do you agree with the terms, Scorpion?"

Kenshi called out to Hanzo telling him to not accept the terms and that they could still rescue them but his cries were silenced when Kung Lao took of his hat and held it up in the air like a Frisbee, ready to decapitate all four of the hostages at once.

"Quiet blind swordsman. Unless you want your son and his friends with their heads off which I don't mind."

Everyone tensed, wanting to go stop Kung Lao but he was too far away from them and by the time they reached the four people, they would be on the floor with their heads cut off. Gritting his teeth, Hanzo agreed to engage in Mortal Kombat with all of the revenants despite the others' protests.

Raiden tried to make Hanzo back down, "Hanzo don't do it! You may have been training but you would be no match for them in your condition!"

The rest all piped in, telling him to back down but Hanzo just silenced them with a raise of his hand.

"I have to do this or you all will never get your kids back. Think of it as me paying back for endangering your children's lives back during that crisis."

Johnny wanted to say out loud to Hanzo that there wasn't anything for him to pay back for what he did but Kitana put a stop to that by throwing her sharp bladed fans at him. He managed to dodge, letting the fans strike the stone pillar behind him.

"Silence stupid actor! Or you're next."

Sonya glared at Kitana and was mentally throwing out all kinds of swear words at her as she helped her ex-husband up.

"Let Mortal Kombat begin. First up is Kung Lao against Scorpion!"

Sindel took over Kung Lao's position, guarding the four hostages and making sure they weren't planning something. Kung Lao stood before the throne and got ready for the match to begin. Hanzo too did the same.

"FIGHT!"

Kung Lao threw his hat towards Hanzo only for him to dodge. Hanzo went in for the kill, ready to slice the revenant with his ninjatos but Kung Lao spun like a tornado, knocking him back. He sheathed his swords and got into his fighting stance, ready to land fierce punches and kicks on Kung Lao.

Kung Lao then teleported behind him. Hanzo, who thankfully had trained with Takeda using his teleportation, felt Kung Lao come up behind him and ducked before the revenant could grab and toss him across the room. With a low sweep kick, he knocked the revenant flat on his back before putting a few distance away from him.

Kung Lao then proceeded to use his martial arts to incapacitate the man but Hanzo was ready for that. The two men fought furiously, punching, kicking, ducking, dodging and blocking every attack they tried to land on one another.

With a well-timed uppercut that Hanzo dealt on Kung Lao, Kung Lao went flying into the air before landing hard on his back unconscious. Hanzo was panting hard from the first fight but he knew there were still three more to go.

"Tch. That was a pathetic display Kung Lao. To be defeated by an amnesiac man. Sindel! You're next."

Once Sindel made sure all the ropes tied around their hostages' wrists and ankles were tight, she then proceeded to step up before Hanzo.

"Pathetic man. I will save the trouble of my daughter and her lover having to fight you by finishing you off here."

Hanzo just kept his tongue silent, not letting the revenant's words taunt him.

"FIGHT!"

Sindel used her hair to grab Hanzo's ankle before throwing him up into the air and smashing him hard against the stone floor. Hanzo didn't know what happened. All he saw was Sindel tossing her hair at him like a whip, wrapping it around his ankle and the next thing he knew he was in the air and smashed hard against the floor.

Hanzo gasped and coughed up a bit of blood from the impact. Before he could recover, Sindel threw him up into the air and smashed him once more on the floor, this time leaving cracks on it. She continued to do this to Hanzo, cracking a few of his ribs and his pelvis bone, dislocating his shoulder and new bruises spreading across his back.

The others watched in horror as Hanzo was being smashed repeatedly onto the floor like a hammer. They wanted to help him but Raiden stopped them, saying that it's too late to do such a thing now.

Hanzo thankfully got one of his ninjatos and sliced off Sindel's hair, freeing him from the continuous smashing. He quickly recovered despite his aching body when all of a sudden Sindel blasted him with her banshee scream.

Hanzo covered his ears, yelling out in pain as he dropped to his knees. Sindel just continued to scream at him hoping to make his head burst from her high-pitched scream. Hanzo felt like his head was about to burst. If he doesn't stop the screaming, he knew that he was as good as dead.

Looking at the chained kunai tied around his gauntlets, Hanzo felt a familiar feeling wash over him. Grabbing them, he let that sense of familiarity wash over him and with a yell, he spouted out the three words that everyone in the entire room knew from his time as both Scorpion and Hanzo Hasashi.

 **"GET OVER HERE!"**

Hanzo threw both chained kunai, letting it fly and hitting true on its target. He then felt a burst of hellfire build in him and let hellfire stream down the metal chains to Sindel, burning her badly.

"AAAAHHHH!"

As Sindel screamed in pain, Hanzo went in, landing powerful punches and kicks on her. With an overhead kick imbued with hellfire, Sindel was knocked out unconscious onto the floor. Hanzo stood there before her, panting and feeling his muscles burn. He was surprised to use the chains so well considering he only trained a little bit on them but he somehow felt as if the chains were a part of his being like an extension of his arms.

"Gah! Kitana get over there and beat that pathetic demon back to a bloody pulp. If you do, we'll be having a… celebration over your victory."

Everyone just turned green in their faces when they heard him say that. Sonya, Kenshi, Raiden, Jax and Vera just looked on in disgust while Johnny was just covering his ears yelling out loud that he didn't want to know about their sex life. The four hostages were trying their best not to have a mental picture of how revenants get it on.

Hanzo just looked at both Liu Kang and Kitana with pure disgust on his face. He just shook his head and got into his fighting stance, ready for the next match despite that he really wanted to take a short rest.

Kitana took out her sharp bladed fans and just smiled cruelly at Hanzo behind her mask, ready to inflict a world of hurt on him.

"FIGHT!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I'm going to head out again soon to watch a movie after just returning home so I will finally finish updating this story after I post this chapter and the last final chapter. I'm also deciding on posting both chapters because I will be flying back home to my country and it's going to be one long flight. I hope you enjoyed your day. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Hanzo tried once more throwing his chained kunai like a spear towards Kitana only for her to dodge and throw her fans at him. Unable to dodge, Hanzo took the full brunt of the attack, the fans slicing deeply into his right shoulder and left side.

"ARGH!"

Hanzo dropped to one knee, trying to put the pain aside and focus on the fight once more. But before he could recover, Kitana was on him, landing powerful kicks and slicing him deeply on every single part of his body with her fans.

Hanzo was now lying on the floor, his wounds weeping out streams of blood, painting his yellow vest a dark red and his black pants and tabis a dark color. He tried to get up only for Kitana to put a foot on his chest and digging her heel in.

"You're finished now Scorpion. Prepare to die!"

Hanzo groaned in pain and looked up, seeing Kitana about to plunge her fans into his head. Feeling a raging pit in his stomach, he unleashed a burst of hellfire around him and badly burning Kitana. As she screeched in pain, Hanzo kicked her in the stomach hard and got up.

He let the hellfire within him flow down his arms and into his hands, starting to form a fireball between his palms. With a roar, he threw the fireball at Kitana, burning her and knocking her flat on her back. Hanzo then jumped into the air, unsheathing his ninjatos in mid-air, and stabbed the two swords into both of Kitana's shoulders pinning her down onto the floor.

Kitana screeched once more in pain before Hanzo knocked her out with a right hook to the head. Standing up once more, he took the blades and sheathed them before approaching Liu Kang.

"You're my final opponent Liu Kang. Let us finish this!"

Liu Kang glared at Hanzo, his face twisted with rage. He got up from his throne and leapt onto the bloody floor. He got into his stance, ready to make Hanzo pay for his insolent actions.

"Yes we shall Scorpion. I will rip your heart from your chest!"

Liu Kang dashed towards Hanzo, his orange eyes blazing. He feinted a punch on Hanzo, dealing a powerful kick straight to Hanzo's stomach sending him skidding to the floor. Hanzo wrapped an arm around his stomach, coughing out blood. He knew that kick dealt some pretty heavy damage to his organs. It felt as if a sledgehammer struck his stomach.

Hanzo got up trembling with pain and exhaustion and managed to block Liu Kang's next kick. He then grabbed him and sliced Liu Kang with his chained kunai before dealing a flaming uppercut on him. Hanzo then dashed towards Liu Kang only for him to be knocked back by a flying kick from Liu Kang. As he stood up, Liu Kang leapt and did a bicycle kick on him before dealing a powerful punch as a finishing move.

Hanzo was on the ground once more, his vision blurred. He needed to win this fight or else the hostages were as good as dead and he would end up dead. Liu Kang stood over him smirking evilly and started to mock him. But the next words that he spouted out would be the last words he would regret.

"You're finished Scorpion. Once I'm done with you, I will torture all four of my hostages slowly, making them beg and plead to let them die but I won't until I say so. Then I will kill them in the most brutal way possible and I will send their body parts back to their parents. All because you couldn't save them."

Liu Kang threw his head back, laughing evilly. If he hadn't let his guard down, he would have seen Hanzo's eyes turned to its white pupil less eyes with wisps of hellfire escaping from them, his body trembling with white-hot rage and hellfire bursting across his body and around him, burning the floor and leaving black stains all over it.

With a roar of rage and wrath, Scorpion took over Hanzo. He burned Liu Kang with his much more powerful hellfire before dealing powerful kicks and punches on him. Watching Hanzo no Scorpion fight like this made everyone shiver, seeing no hesitation in his movements only rage, wrath and vengeance. It was as if the hellspawn wraith came back once more to deal his vengeance once more.

With a final slash from Scorpion's ninjatos, Liu Kang cried out in pain and dropped to the ground unconscious. Scorpion just stood there, glaring menacingly at Liu Kang and was about to kill him when Raiden flashed next to him and stopped him.

"Hanzo! Stop! You've won!"

Instead of complying Raiden, Scorpion just laughed before speaking to Raiden in a demonic voice.

 **"Oh Thunder God. Hanzo isn't here anymore. It is I Scorpion."**

Scorpion then blasted a fireball at Raiden, knocking him back. As the others rushed to Raiden's side, Kenshi and Jax tried to stop him but he simply blasted them away. Turning his attention to the four hostages, he started to approach towards them, his bloody ninjatos in his hands.

Takeda, Cassie, Kung Jin and Jacqui struggled to get out of their ropes as they watched Scorpion walk towards them, bloodlust in his cold eyes. As Scorpion stood before them, he raised his ninjatos over their heads ready to slice them all in half.

With one last desperate cry, all four young adults cried out to Hanzo to stop and take control of Scorpion.

"HANZO STOP! Don't let Scorpion take control of you!"

Scorpion's body froze. Hearing the four people's resounding cries made Hanzo try desperately to take back his body from Scorpion's control. Scorpion fought furiously but in the end Hanzo managed to wrest control back. He blinked his white eyes turning them back to his warm brown eyes. He dropped the ninjatos on the ground, horror on his face.

Just as he was about to apologize to the four of them for his actions, he felt a cold metal blade plunge through his back before exiting out of his chest. Hanzo looked down seeing the metal blade of his ninjato now coated with his own blood. He looked at the four, seeing their horrified and shocked faces.

Suddenly he heard a low chuckle from behind him. Liu Kang simply shoved the blade deeper, making Hanzo cry out. He then whispered in Hanzo's ear as he twisted the blade.

"I will not let you win pathetic demon. You will die here and I will kill your four companions!"

Before Liu Kang could knock Hanzo's head off with a powerful punch, Raiden appeared behind him and threw him back. Liu Kang landed in the middle of one angry crowd ready to pummel him to a bloody pulp. Liu Kang gulped and in a second, every single adult came down on him. Liu Kang's cries echoed throughout the throne room as they beat him half to death.

Once they finished their beatdown session of a certain revenant, they all ran to Hanzo, Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie and Kung Jin. As Sonya and Jax were untying the four hostages, Johnny was trying his best to stem the bleeding. Vera had Hanzo's head in her lap telling him to hold on. Raiden came up to Hanzo's side, telling Johnny to move away and started to heal him, slowly closing up the wound and leaving a new scar on his chest.

Hanzo was so exhausted from the fights and massive blood loss. He started to drift off, letting the darkness at the corner of his vision take him under despite everyone telling him to keep his eyes open.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for all your support. Have a good night.**

Hanzo woke up to the smells of summer air. He found himself on a bed in a room decorated with Asian designs. He walked out of the room and saw the same ninjas that attacked the Special Forces base walking down the hallway. He then realized that he must be in the Shirai Ryu compound. He walked around the compound, taking in the sights of ninjas training with each other and wondering how he got here.

Suddenly he heard squeals of laughter from the gardens. He walked towards the gardens only to be met with a familiar sight. He saw himself smiling and rolling over with four laughing toddlers. The toddlers looked to be aged around 3-4 years old.

"Stop Mr. Hanzo! Please it tickles!"

Hanzo just laughed and continued to tickle all the toddlers.

"Nope. I won't stop Cassie. I'm going to tickle you, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin until you all listen to me."

"NOOOOOO!"

Hanzo then realized that the four toddlers before him were Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui. All of a sudden, the rest of his memories came back. Memories of him babysitting the children, watching them grow up and joining the Special Forces came back to him. He smiled and felt the familiar paternal love for them all came back.

Hanzo worked on organizing all of his returned memories. Once he was satisfied with his work, Hanzo opened his eyes at the happy scene before darkness took him under once more.

Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin and Cassie all sat on some chairs at the side of the sparsely decorated room, watching Hanzo lying unconscious on the bed. Several IV bags and a blood bag were hooked up to Hanzo's wrist.

They continued to watch him, waiting for him to wake up. The doctor had given him a clean bill of health and had told them that he just needed some rest from the injuries he had. That still didn't ease their worries though.

They heard Hanzo slightly groaning and quickly rushed to his side. They watched as Hanzo blinked his eyes open lazily, worried and fearing that Hanzo had lost his memories all over again.

Hanzo woke up to the faces of Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin and Cassie all looking at him. He smiled at all four of them, muttering out two words that brought joy to the four people standing there, knowing that their Master Hanzo Hasashi is back.

"I remember."

Everyone was overjoyed of Hanzo finally getting his memories back. Johnny had insisted on throwing a party coupled along with Kenshi, Jax, Vera and the four kids. Hanzo at first had thought a party wasn't necessary and was trying to politely decline throwing such a festive but that was put to a stop when all four young adults started giving him puppy dog eyes especially Takeda who had the best puppy dog eyes that a human could physically have and make even the stern Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu crumble.

The party was in full swing that night. Jax and Johnny had managed to bring in a bucket of ice-cold beers and some sake for Hanzo into a military base with a bit of bribing of one General Sonya Blade. Johnny also managed to somehow find a disco ball from god knows where and had hung it up in the middle of the training room, flashing colorful lights all over the room coupled along with some music. Turns out one of the soldiers was a pretty good DJ.

Hanzo leaned against the steel wall of the training room, sipping his hot sake. He watched as Johnny and Sonya were dancing in the middle of the room under the disco light to the slow music playing. He saw Kenshi and Jax from the corner of his eye trying to outdrink each other and Vera putting a stop to that, telling them that they were full grown men and shouldn't be setting a bad example in front of the young crowd.

Hanzo just chuckled at the sight of Kenshi and Jax being given a tongue lashing from Vera. It was a very amusing sight. He then turned his attention to the four young adults who were by then super drunk and telling the DJ to play some EDM. Hanzo had heard Takeda play EDM once on the radio. He blasted the radio to bits after hearing it.

Just then Raiden came up to him and stood beside him also watching the crowd before the two of them. Both men just stood there sipping their hot sake enjoying the silence between them.

Raiden then turned to Hanzo with a smile on his face, "I'm glad that you got all your memories back Hanzo."

Hanzo gave a small smile, "I'm also glad that I have my memories back Raiden. And I thank you for your attempt in bringing me back despite the consequences."

Hanzo sighed, "Before I've always thought that my actions in the Shinnok crisis were unforgivable. I had never been so ashamed of myself, letting my vengeance take control once more and not thinking of the consequences. I thought that Hara-Kiri was the answer for my actions but I was wrong. I brought so much grief and anguish to the people who cared for me instead and I never knew until now. Thank you once more Raiden for giving me this second chance to be with those I care the most."

Raiden just smiled, "It's not a problem Hanzo. You never deserved such a cruel fate. You have a chance now at a new life. Just please don't waste it."

Before Hanzo could reply, the four drunken youths came to Hanzo and dragged him to the middle of the room just in time for the song to change to an EDM song. Everyone was now dancing and was pleading for Hanzo to join them.

Cassie gave Hanzo a drunken smile, "Come on Hanzo! Daanncccee with uuusss!" Everyone started begging and pleading to him drunkenly at once and just for further incentive, gave him their deadly puppy dog eyes.

Hanzo crumbled right then and there and tried to dance but he had never danced in his life. Seeing him struggle, the four youths tried to help him but they were so drunk that they just toppled over him, bringing him down to the floor. Every single adult laughed at the sight of the four youths sprawled comically over the poor Grandmaster.

Even the four youths were laughing and giggling at their actions. Hanzo couldn't help but laugh along with the others. As he laid there on the floor with four laughing drunk youths on top of him, Hanzo couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled internally, happy that he was back. Happy that he was finally at home.


End file.
